Last Goodbye
by Astellecia
Summary: Lilith bids farewell to the Knightlords as the war approaches


Put up due to an overwhelming lack of toribla fanfics. Lilith says goodbye to her "children" in the face of the incoming war. Exactly 300 words for each POV to make a 900 word...erm...drabble. Trinity Blood, Abel, Cain and Seth do not belong to me (although I wish they did) and are property of the late Sunao Yoshida sensei. For my Cain sama. Enjoy

Trinity Blood

Last Goodbye

Kreznick 01

Cain pauses in the middle of the empty corridor and looks up from the crisp printed sheet in his hand. The woman standing a few feet before him smiles sadly, blood red lips curling in a melancholic expression. The white of her uniform contrasts sharply against the earth brown of her skin, gold red hair pulled back behind her head and secured with metal pins. She is dressed for battle. Golden brows knit together as Cain senses that something is wrong.

"Where are you going?"

Dread rises in his heart as he slowly begins to realize what she is about to do.

"A place where you cannot follow."

So it has come to this. She has talked about leaving, but he never thought that she would actually go through with her plans.

"Will you come back?"

Her amethyst eyes turn from him and to the stars beyond the reinforced glass sheets that make up the walls of the walkway. She contemplates his question silently as she watches the whirling galaxy around them in the night sky.

"No."

Cain bows his head, hands clenched at his sides. He is powerless to stop her, and even if he could, he does not think he would have the strength of will to make her stay.

Her hands are on his face, and she lifts his face, slowly appraising his features. A maternal gesture that Cain recalls her giving when he had been much younger and did not stand as tall as she did.

"Maybe we will meet again someday. If fate wills it."

Her hands are gone and she brushes past him lightly, the scent of orchids and falling leaves in autumn lingering.

"Maybe…"

For a long time after, Cain just stands in that empty corridor, watching the space where she had stood.

Kreznick 02

Abel is wide awake the moment the alarms go off, his senses finely tuned to his surroundings. He sits up from his bed, clean white sheets sliding smoothly off his pale skin, every action sharp and precise as he reaches out for his trench coat.

His eyes notice a cup of tea on his bedside table and he pauses, one arm frozen pulling the top over his shoulder. Long fingers allow the white leather to slip through and fall to the floor as he walks to the metal table, hands trembling, curling around the porcelain tea cup bringing it to his face. It is warm to his touch and he can feel the steam rising in tendrils, causing his face to flush a rosy pink.

He vaguely remembers a gentle voice in his dreams, but the words were muffled and undecipherable, and then the cool lips brushing over his forehead. Abel had not seen who the silent intruder had been, mind fogged by sleep, but the half-full teacup leaves no doubt of the visitor's identity. They are only two people who know about Abel's hidden stash of English teabags. Earl Grey.

Abel knows that she does not approve of the killing of Terrans by Methuselans and she has always been a strong opposition to the start of a war between the two races. But her actions have now gone beyond a mere protest; this is betrayal of the highest degree with no turning back. There will be no redemption.

Collapsing onto the table, face buried in his arms, Abel weeps for himself, for her and everything that has been sacrificed in this pursuit for justice. The teacup falls from his hands and shatters into a thousand pieces, the brown liquid spreading rapidly across the floor, mixing with the kreznick's tears.

Kreznick 03

Seth presses her forehead against the window pane, expression forlorn as she watches the retreating back of the red-haired figure in the distance. The white silhouette grows smaller and smaller with each passing moment. Small delicate hands reach up of their own will in an attempt to touch her only to be stopped by the sheets of glass separating Seth from the darkness of the night.

The feeling of hopelessness is foreign to Seth, she is not used to standing aside knowing that she can do nothing. She had known that this betrayal would happen, but Cain would not have believed her, and Abel even if he had, would have had denied what he knew was the truth. Yet even so, she had been the only mother that Seth had ever known.

The figure stops abruptly and turns around to face the observatory where Seth is. To a normal human eye, the figure might only have been a speck on the dark horizon, but a Kreznick's superior vision can see facial features and expressions at this distance. The tall woman in white smiles at her as she looks back, the wind whipping red-gold strands of hair around her face. Dark lips move to mouth a single word and then the lady turns and continues her journey towards the direction where the sun will rise.

Seth feels her heart twisting painfully, the strength sapped from her petite frame and she slides to her knees before the glass windows, her small figure dwarfed by the sheer size of the mammoth observatory. Fragile and broken hearted and every meter and inch the child that she should be. She stays in that position watching until she can no longer see anything, eyes blinded with tears, left to wait for the approaching sunrise.

Goodbye mother…


End file.
